The Meadow
by KC101
Summary: Post New Moon, Pre Eclipse. Edward and Bella visit their meadow for the first time after Edward returns home in New Moon. A bit angsty in the begining.


**A/N: Ok so, a few days ago I was having a really bad day. I mean a REALLY BAD day. So I decided to take out my frustration on poor Bella. The next day I reread the story and was like whoa, KC, you have _got_to lighten up. So then I decided to cut out the really angsty parts and add on Edward and Bella having a little fun. Thanks for reading, Review!!! Oh and just so you know, I'm not Stephenie Meyer.---KC101**

Bella's POV

It had been about two weeks since Edward and I returned home from Italy. The Cullen's had moved back in and almost everything was back to the way it was before my disastrous 18th birthday. Everything that is, except for the memories. The memories that came back and tore open the hole in my chest whenever Edward had to leave to go hunting, or when Charlie mentioned Jacob. I always felt horrible about the way things went the night Alice and I ran to save Edward from committing suicide.

Leaving Jacob. It hurt to remember the look on his face as I left. I tried to suppress the memories and live in the present, to forget my dark time without Edward. But little reminders was all that it took.

I walked through my bedroom door and plopped down on my bed. It was Saturday morning, and Edward would be here any minute now. He had to take a quick hunting trip early this morning, his thirst was getting unbearable. He was trying to stay with me as much as possible, postponing his needs to keep us both happy.

I felt a flicker of insecurity as I looked out the open window. _What if he doesn't come back,_ I thought,_ What if he used hunting as an excuse to get away and then he leaves me again?_

The hole in my chest felt like it had just been ripped open again. I began to panic. I curled up in a ball on the bed, trying to hold myself together, and began to sob. I completely lost track of time, just wallowing in misery.

Cool stone arms wrapped around me and held me tight.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Edward ask, even thick with worry and angst, his voiced sounded wonderful.

"Edward," I sighed in relief. I crawled into his lap, snuggling myself against his chest.

He wiped away my tears and kissed my forehead.

"Please tell me why you are crying," He murmured.

I shook my head and sniffed. I knew that if I told him he would feel horrible. I didn't want to make him mad at himself just because of my insecurities.

"It will make you sad," I mumbled.

"_Please."_

I buried my face in his shirt, not wanting to see the pain that I knew would cross his perfect face.

"Well, I just thought that… you left again," I started sniffling again.

Edward was completely still for a moment, then he held me tighter.

"Bella, love," He murmured onto the top of my head. Agony was clear in his voice, "I will never leave you. Never, ever again."

We sat there for several minutes in silence. Edward rubbed my back and occasionally kissed my hair.

"Would you like to go to our meadow? I need some alone time with you. It's been so long…" He trailed off, not wanting to mention the past seven months. I nod eagerly.

The trip to the meadow was quiet and peaceful. Without saying a word, we laid down in the damp grass holding hands, enjoying the moment. I took a look around and noticed that the meadow looked beautiful again.

I suddenly remembered the last time I was here. Instead of getting a happy memory, I got one that was filled with fear.

I remembered being disappointed that it wasn't as beautiful as before because Edward wasn't with me. I remembered talking with Laurent and how he was about to kill me as a favor to Victoria. Then the more painful memory hit me. That was the first time that I had seen Jacob as a werewolf. I shuddered and squeezed Edward's hand a little tighter.

"What are you thinking?" Edward's voice snapped me out of my horrid memory.

"Nothing," I said a little to quickly. He groaned.

"Please Bella. I still can't read your mind you know, and I really want to know why you're upset."

I sat up and looked into the forest so that he couldn't see my eyes. He sat up with me and put his hand on the small of my back.

"I was remembering the last time I was here." I said. I didn't want to get into detail.

"Well then why are you upset? I was with y-"

"No. You weren't." I interrupted him quietly. I could almost feel the confusion coming off of him. It then turned to sadness.

I opened my mouth to say more, but the only thing that came out was a small whimper. Edward gently pulled my face towards him, but I refused to meet his eyes. He brushed a strand of hair from my face.

"Tell me."

And so I spilled, telling him everything that happened. **(A/N: Everything that she tells Edward happened on page 232-246 of New Moon.)**

By the end I was curled up in his lap sobbing. He rubbed my back and murmured softly in my ear, reassuring me that I would never have to go through anything like that again. I pulled back to look into his sorrow filled eyes.

"I love you." I mumbled, my voice thick from crying.

"It's hard to believe that you still love me, after all that I've put you through." He chuckled once, but it was clear that he was far from happy. "Any other person would have kicked me to the curb."

I grew quiet. How could I ever stop loving him? Did _he_ doubt _me?_

Edward's face filled with love and adoration. He smiled down at me.

"And I love you more that you can possible imagine."

I stretched up to kiss his cheek and then snuggled against his chest. He sighed and held me tighter. We stayed in another comfortable silence until Edward decided to play around.

He gently strummed his fingers up my ribs, making me squirm and giggle. He chuckled, and did it again. I rolled off his lap onto my stomach, laughing harder. I felt his fingers dance along the back of my neck and then lightly squeeze my thigh, making me involuntarily roll over. I started laughing hysterically as he tickled my tummy. I tried to block him, but as soon as I would, he started to tickle another spot. I would kick out, squeak, and rollover, and Edward kept tickling me, laughing right along with me. I was laughing so hard that my face was bright red and my sides were getting sore.

A couple minutes later, I noticed that my shirt had ridden up over my bellybutton as I rolled onto my stomach. Edward noticed this too.

He stopped tickling me for the moment and leaned down like he was about to kiss my spine, but instead he blew a big raspberry against my skin. I squealed and rolled over again. As soon as I was on my back again, Edward straddled me, pinning me underneath him. He slowly leaned down to kiss me. As soon as I saw what he was about to do, a plan formed in my mind.

When his lips touched mine, I almost forgot the plan, but not quite. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and the kiss deepened.

In one quick movement, I put my hands under his shirt and drug my fingernails up his ribs. He rolled off of me laughing.

_Cool, he _is _ticklish,_ I thought. I quickly sat up and tickled him even more. Edward's deep laughter echoed through the forest like bells. After about twenty seconds, he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me on top of him. I stopped tickling him as his gold eyes looked into mine.

"I love it when you laugh, I really missed that," He murmured still chuckling a little, but was serious at the end.

"Likewise," I said with a grin. He pulled my face down to kiss me. After a whole minute we broke apart.

"And I love it when you do that, too." We both said at the same time. We laughed again, wrapped in each others arms.

**A/N: Sooo? What do ya think? Is it great, good, or crap??? Please tell me! Review!!!**


End file.
